


Requested Drabbles

by MiraMoonDarling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Requests, Tumblr Prompt, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMoonDarling/pseuds/MiraMoonDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated drabbles requested on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Signless/The Disciple- Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kill Me (write a drabble about one character killing another)  
> Characters: The Signless and The Disciple

_It wasn’t the arrow that killed him_

 

Or, at least, not the initial blow. It wasn’t supposed to- The Executioner was ordered to fire with the intent to force more words of anger and hatred from The Signless’ heart. The tip lodged itself perfectly between his ribs, piercing his lung through so it made breathing difficult, made blood pool into the injured organ. He would drown slowly in his own candy red curse. That would amuse the Purple Bloods far more than simply killing him. 

He would drown… if his Disciple had been better restrained. 

_“If it comes down to it,”_ he had told her one night in their tent, after The Dolorosa and The Psiioniic had long drifted off to sleep, when they were alone and he held her in his arms, _“if there’s anyway, I would like you to be the one to end my life.”_

She pulled away from him at his startling statement, green eyes wide as saucers as they peered through the dark. _“End your life? Signless I could nefur-“_

_“Darling, please. It’s my wish that you would be the one to kill me, as opposed to the Highbloods that would inevitably do so.”_ He told her gently, taking her hand as he sat up, _“for I know you would have pity on me and do it quickly, while they would rather watch me suffer. You know they would. Disciple-“_

She never agreed to it

But it was with a heart-shattering yowl that she tore her self free from her chains and the claws of those who held her back. Despite the blinding pain from the great clumps of hair ripped from her head in an attempt to pull her back, she threw herself at her love’s hanging form, Olive tears meeting mutant Red blood as she clung to him as if her life depended on it, one hand wrapping around the arrow sticking out of his side.

“I love you” she whispered desperately, words coming out between wracked sobs, face pressed into the crook of his neck and the claws of her free hand digging rivets down his back, “I love you more than the moons and all of the stars in space. I love you more than any troll has or will love another in all of the history of Alternia. I loved you in the life I had before this and I will love you in any life that might follow I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”

And in one movement with all the swiftness of a master huntress she ripped the arrow from his side and plunged it into his blood pusher, crying out as he let out a final pained gasp and the softest _“thank you”_ he could manage with his last breath.

And as his body relaxed in death, The Sufferer’s Disciple pressed one final kiss to his bloody lips.

And all was quiet


	2. Kurloz Makara/Porrim Maryam- Join Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Join Me (write a drabble about one character giving another character an offer)  
> Characters: Kurloz Makara and Porrim Maryam

“Yo+u stay away fro+m Kankri”, Porrim hissed, knee pressing down harder on the Prince’s chest, hand tightening around his throat, “yo+u stay away fro+m him or I swear to+ whatever higher po+wer may exist I will sho+w you the meaning of do+uble death.”

Despite her threatening to choke him, Kurloz’s mouth curled into a dark smile so wide Porrim could have sworn he nearly popped his stitches. But his hands came up in front of his face where she could see them- not to try to push her away, but to make one simple symbol.

A spade.

Porrim had to swallow the scream that rose in her throat, clenching her teeth as tight as possible and baring her fangs to the troll below her.

She didn’t want this. No, this was the opposite of what she had intended.

But somewhere in her blood pusher she knew this anger wasn’t just a fleeting platonic feeling. An overwhelming blackness nearly consumed her as she glared down at him, dead eyes full of the darkest hatred she had ever felt toward another troll.

“I hate yo+u,” she growled, lowering her face closer to his own, “I hate yo+u so+ fucking much.”

And Kurloz just smiled


	3. Karkat Vantas/Nepeta Leijon- Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Haunt Me (write a drabble about one character haunting the other)  
> Character: Karkat Vantas and Nepeta Leijon (deceased)  
> This got very off track and I'm sorry

Things just weren’t the same after he found her shipping wall… and the picture of her “OTP”.

Karkat himself was the only one to see Nepeta and Equius’ bodies after Gamzee hid them. It nearly made him vomit.

All of the bodies of his dead friends had been preserved in some fashion he couldn’t figure out. They were neat and tidy and they all looked as though they had ~~been murdered~~ _died_ yesterday, though it was weeks after the fact. They were cleaned of blood and their wounds bandaged, all of them.

All of them except Nepeta.

She was- _preserved_ , but not entirely in the same fashion. It was evident to Karkat that his moirail had allowed the young troll to… rot, a little longer than the rest of them. Her skin sagged as though it was attempting to fall away from her bones and her eyes were sunken in more than the rest. 

Gamzee hadn’t even bothered to close her eyes. Or clean up her body at all, as he did with the rest of them. 

Dried blood caked her hair to her forehead, bits of her shattered horn still stuck in the black and green. Olive, unhealed bruises marked a good half of her face (though Karkat knew, if he were to undress her, he’d find they covered a good majority of her body) and her coat was splotchy from where blood had seeped through her clothing. The stench of death still clung to her in those places, where spilled bodily fluids had not been cleaned and had been left to fester.

He didn’t ask why Gamzee left her like this- but he could assume the three deep scratches that scared his face had something to do with it.

Karkat didn’t linger, either. Only a few minutes passed before he could no longer deal with being in the same room as the bodies and rushed out, not that it bothered Gamzee.

About a week later Karkat found Nepeta’s mural. And from then on he couldn’t stop seeing her.

He knew she wasn’t there and that it was all a figment of his imagination but she was always just- just _present!_ Everywhere he went! He’d round a corner and see the flash of a blue tail disappear behind a wall or he’d walk into a room and hear a purring from behind that would make him flinch, expecting to be talked, but upon turning around he’d be alone.

There would be no one

She wouldn’t be there

It nearly made him go mad; hearing the cat troll’s voice in his head when he’d try to relax, seeing her every time he closed his eyes.

But seeing just her wasn’t bad enough, oh no. What Karkat would see was the dead her- the body of Nepeta that Gamzee had reanimated, usually, just as if she were alive. She would act the same and speak the same but it would be the actions of a grotesque looking creature that was no longer Nepeta, the words falling out of a broken mouth with missing fangs.

Still, he favoured those awful meetings to the _not_ usual ones.

Because in those daydreams became living nightmares where she would wail in pain as yellow-green tears streaked down her cheeks, voice barely comprehensible as she gurgled up great mouthfuls of blood that ran down her chin and onto her shirt. She would reach out to him, broken fingers clawing for him to come toward her as she coughed up words of _help, help me, karkitty please help_.

 

_Help me_

_Karkitty_

_Please_

_You were supposed to be the leader_

_You weren’t supposed to let this happen to us_

_He killed my moirail, Karkitty, I watched him kill Equius_

_Why did you let this happen_

_It hurts_

_It hurts so much_

_Karkat_

_Please help me_

 

No, those were by far the worst.


End file.
